


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by generic_captain_13



Series: Drabble Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fights, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sad Sirius Black, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black in Azkaban, Unrequited Love, Will add more tags as applicable, drabble requests, one-sided remadora, probably, requests open, unrequited remadora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_captain_13/pseuds/generic_captain_13
Summary: A (potential) collection of Wolfstar drabbles.Angst, fluff, break ups, makeups, unrequited love. Basically, anything goes, and happy endings aren't guaranteed.I will take requests, but only drabbles.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Drabble Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582549
Kudos: 9





	1. Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius misses Remus and Harry from Azkaban.

It was cold and damp on the floor of Azkaban. Sirius shivered. He regretted the fight with Remus. He regretted trusting that rat. He regretted not saving Harry. But it was his fault. He tried to see the sky from the grimy barred window. It was a full moon. 

Remus. 

He had ended things with Remus. And now he lost his chance. Remus was gone; Harry was gone; and Peter was a bloody rat. A tear rolled down his dirt-encrusted face. He sobbed shakily.

"Sirius? Sirius! Wake up!" Sirius was free. Remus was by his side. And Harry was safe.


	2. Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks wishes Remus would love her back.

She hated him: Sirius Black, her cousin, her rival. It really wasn’t fair that she had to compete for Remus’s love with him. Why wasn’t she older? She was perfectly mature and would do anything for him. What did Sirius have that she didn’t? She knew the answer, as much as it pained her. They were childhood sweethearts and best friends. That, and Sirius was a man. If he wanted, she would be a man for him. But when she stared at Remus from afar, laughing and touching Sirius, she knew she had lost before she even had a chance.


	3. “Just Friends” (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has been observing his friends. And Lily.

I see the way Sirius Black stares at Remus Lupin's arse. And I see the way Remus Lupin would grab Sirius Black's hands when teaching him a spell. They wrap their legs together like a bent pretzel. I think I once saw them snog at a party. To be fair, I was staring at Lily all night. Anyway. I think Peter is starting to notice their sickeningly sweet love-dovey bollocks. I mean, for Merlin's sake, they sleep in the same bloody bed. And they have the audacity to tell me they're just friends. 

They're bloody liars, the both of them.


	4. “Just Friends” (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James confronts Sirius.

I pushed Sirius into an empty corridor. “I know that you’re dating Moony,” I stated firmly.

Sirius’s eyes widened as he shook his head. “No Prongs,” he started. 

I interrupted him. “Bollocks,” I stared at him intently. “You can tell me, Padfoot.”

His eyes darted towards the ground. “I’m sorry,” he said, “Remus didn’t want to tell yet.”

“Why not? We accepted his Furry Little Problem. What’s an occasional dick up the arse?” 

“Well actually, Remus usually—

“Merlin, Padfoot, I didn’t want to actually know!” I huffed, shaking my head. “How long?”

“Since third year.”

“Bloody hell, that’s four years!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this turned out! I’m about to post the first chapter of my secret Wolfstar project. If you’re interested, stay tuned!


	5. the 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know the greatest loves of all time are over now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift’s “the 1”. folklore is a bop.
> 
> also: this is just an au where there’s a) no voldemort and b) no war.

Remus’s bed was cold, and it had nothing to do with his flimsy blanket and the biting winter weather. No; if he squinted, he could still see the indentation of what was once Sirius Black. The love of his life. 

If he could turn back time, he would have done things differently. But he can’t, and now it’s over. Sirius, James, and Peter were probably off wreaking havoc. 

James was kissing Lily, Peter was laughing at Sirius, and Sirius—Sirius. He was either streaking or making out with a stranger. Remus smiled sadly. 

If things were different, he’d be with them.


End file.
